


Too Good To Say Goodbye

by SoraRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraRose/pseuds/SoraRose
Summary: Sans has a performance tonight. He's feeling down about it until he sees his ex in the crowd. He uses this performance to reach out to her.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Too Good To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> His this is another story of mine. I like the song so I decided to write a short au with Sans and Frisk. Please listen to the song before reading or during. Thanks again for reading!

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Sans groaned as he heard the repeating sound. He tossed and turned in his messy bed, cracking his bones and ruffling his sheets. He dug his head further into his pillow trying to muffle the constant ringing, but to no avail.

He was so tired, he couldn’t even open his sockets without using most of his energy. He hasn’t gotten that much sleep since he had to work late yesterday, playing and drinking most of the night away. He got a little carried away, being talked into staying longer by his audience. Papyrus even gave him a stern talking to when he finally retuned home a drunken disheveled mess.

Sans turned to his side, looking at the source of the ringing on his nightstand. He grudgingly reached for his phone and lifted it to see who was calling.

Metalhead

…Mettaton? Ugh Mettaton. What does he want? He shouldn’t be calling this early in the morning especially if Sans worked overtime yesterday. Still, Sans sighed and answered the phone.

“yo.” He said simply, his voice very low and rough.

“Ah! Finally, you had me waiting longer than normal Sansy.”  
Mettaton’s overly exaggerated voice blared through the phone, making Sans flinch at the volume.

“met, what do ya want? you know I hate calls in the morning.”

“I know, I know, but this is important. I know you worked late last night and that this is your rest day but Shyrin is sick. She has a sore throat…poor girl can’t even speak.” Mettaton explained. “So I was hoping you could fill her spot for tonight?”

Sans thought to himself for a minute. “i don’t know met…”

“You can have as much ketchup as you waaant~” Mettaton offered, hoping his employee would agree.  
Sans still wasn’t convinced, silence still lingering in the call.  
“…And I’ll let Papyrus co-host with me on my cooking show.”

“cool, i'm in.”

“Great! See you tonight and make sure you bring the house down, there’s alot of people coming tonight. “ Mettaton stated.

“got it. see ya.” Sans said hanging up the phone.  
The skeleton continued to look through his phone. There were no new messages. Sans sighed sadly, his eyes dimming.

“still nothing from her…”

Sans tossed his phone to the side and got up to prepare for tonight. He needed a shower and some fresh clothes, since he was too lazy to change his current ones from last night. He should also tell his brother the good news, maybe Papyrus will forgive him for last night.

MTT's Resortl/Club – Nighttime

Sans straightened his black tie while looking in the mirror. He was currently backstage getting ready to perform after Snowdrake warms up the crowd. 

The club tonight was really crowded, filled with both humans and monsters alike. The whole club was pouring with conversations, laughter, and a little background music, provided by Nabstablook the DJ. Everyone was dressed quite fancy too, the men wearing custom suits and women wearing their most elegant or provocative dresses. Sans himself is even following the dress code, thanks to his brother, he was now wearing a deep navy blue suit, black dress shoes and a matching navy blue fedora hat.

The short skeleton took out his phone again and looked through it. He sighed disappointed, not finding what he was looking for.  
“she still hasn’t replied…is this really it? is it really over?” Sans thought to himself, his soul aching from his conclusion.  
He then stood up and straightened out his clothes again, looking in the mirror one more time to make sure he looked presentable. “i need a drink.” He said before taking a shortcut to the bar.

In no time at all, he appeared on one of the stools waiting for Grillby, who was only working for the night for some reason, to pass him a drink. A second later, a glass of ketchup slid down the counter right in front of the skeleton. Sans picked it up and nodded at the fiery bartender, taking a swig of his glass. He turned in his seat to look at the room. 

He saw some people and monsters from the night before who all waved at him when they recognized him. He waved at Muffet who gave him a wink while she served drinks to the guests and ordered her spider family to clear tables and serve food. He also tipped his hat to his Grillby's crew, they became regulars here too since they’ve heard he performs here. 

Speaking of performances, it seems Snowdrake is just about finishing up his act. Sans was starting to get ready, running over his material in his head before standing up. When he started making his way back towards the backstage, he froze feeling his soul throb behind his ribcage.

He felt a familiar and painful presence which made him take another look around the room. The light in his eyes brightened as he searched for the cause of his ache. Soon enough, he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine which caused him to turn towards the source.

“Frisk…?”

A woman with short curly brown hair and bright hazel-green eyes was laughing along with Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. They were all at a table in the middle of the room with drinks in front of them. Sans couldn’t help but stare at the oblivious girl from afar. She looked stunning in her long purple evening dress that hugged her body in all the right places, it also had a slit that showed her right leg up to her thigh. The skeleton's soul ached again in his chest, knowing she wasn’t dressed up for him. Grillby tapped his shoulder, making Sans notice that he was staring for too long . Sans panicked seeing the girl turn her eyes towards him and used a shortcut to head backstage before he was seen.

Frisk felt someone watching her… someone familiar. The girl looked around the room to see who it was, but couldn’t find them, so she decided to ignore it. Tonight was girls night and she was only focused on having fun since all she had been doing was mope and work for the past few months. The girls helped her get ready despite her refusing to go but they insisted, leaving her no choice, but she was glad they were so kind to worry about her. She took her phone out of her purse looking at it’s contents for a moment. Her finger lingered over her messages, one in particular caught her attention.

Sans

Sunday • 12:24pm  
“heya…i'm so sorry for everything. i want to try this again. if you feel the same, don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

She still hasn’t texted him back. She couldn’t. She didn’t know how she felt quite yet. Would it be good if they get back together or is it for the best to stay apart? She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she lifted her head to see Alphys with a worried look on her face.

“F-F-Frisk are you okay?” She said her claws fidgeting.

“Yeah I'm fine, just checking my phone real quick.”

“Uh-huh that’s what it was, you’re probably still hung up over that text Sans sent you.” Undyne stated making Frisk slightly regret telling them her situation.

“You’re gonna have to p-p-put away your phone for now Frisk.”

“Yeah, it’s time to drink the night away! Metta, another round for us please!” Undyne shouted, waving her spear around in the air, making Alphys jump out of seat trying to calm her down.  
Frisk couldn’t help but laugh looking at her two friends. They were right, she shouldn’t think of these things now. She had to focus on having a good time, she was determined to. She turned off her phone and placed it back inside her purse.

“Alright my dears, no rough housing please. I'll be right back with your drinks. And everyone get ready for the next act, I promise you it’ll be amazing~!” Mettaton finished, everyone cheered as the robot made his way towards backstage.  
Mettaton entered and the first thing he saw was an angry skeleton staring at him. He shuddered, he didn’t know how that was possible since he had no nerves.

“met, why didn’t you tell me Frisk was coming?” Sans asked, his arms crossing.

“Oh, I actually didn’t know she was coming. Alphys just told me to make sure this night was full of entertainment and drinks, hence the big crowd we have. I thought it was just another date night for her and Undyne” Mettaton explained hoping Sans would calm down a little.

“welp, i can’t go out there. ya have to find someone else.” Sans said simply, getting ready to hop into a shortcut.

“No wait!” Mettaton mechanically yelled, placing a hand on the skeleton's shoulder, stopping him. “Please Sansy, you’re the best act I got right now-besides myself of course but I can’t go on right now, it’s too busy- but there’s no one else and that crowd needs to be entertained!”

Sans sighed “how am i supposed to put on a comedy act with her out there?” he felt he wouldn’t be able to keep his act up looking at her in the audience. The thought of it pained his soul, putting a grim look on his face.

“Well…maybe you could try something different?” Mettaton offered, hoping the skeleton could think of something quickly before people start rioting. Sans raised an eyebrow at him, he wasn’t really following. “You’re here to perform, you can do whatever you want, you just have to entertain them. You don’t have to worry about Frisk, but you could try using this chance to reach out to her.” 

Sans thought about the robot's words carefully. He was right, this could be his chance to express his feelings to her one more time. He couldn’t do a comedy, he'll have to do something different. The skeleton’s eyes lit up as he came to a realization. He pulled out his phone, quickly looking up something.  
“hey met, you think Blook could play this for me?” Sans said, handing Mettaton his phone. 

Mettaton nodded eagerly “Of course he can darling, I’ll tell him to put this on as soon as you give the cue. Break a bone Sansy!” with that, the flashy robot exited backstage heading towards Grillby to finally get those girls their drinks.

“…and then I chased down his car. Took a while but I finally caught him and I gave him a ticket.” Undyne finished proudly puffing her chest.

“Uh…Undyne? Why didn’t you just use your cop car?” Frisk asked, exchanging a confused look with Alphys before turning her vision to the fish monster.

“There was no time! Why does everyone keep asking me that!?” Undyne yelled, laying her head on the table, Alphys patting her back with a sweatdrop on her head. 

“What about you Alph? Any luck on your recent inventions?” Frisk asked, making Alphys perk up.

“Well…s-s-sorta, I’ve recently taken interest in making new limbs for humans and monsters. It’s nothing new but I want to try and make them more p-p-proficient and realistic.” Alphys finished, adjusting her glasses. The scientist then took out her phone and showed a picture of Milo, the monster kid Frisk met in the underground. He was trying on some new arms that were designed specifically for his body, he had a huge smile on his face, his parents were happily watching him in the background. He had grown a lot since Frisk last saw him, she was glad he was doing okay. “We used his father’s arms as a g-g-guide while making them. Maybe one day I’ll make it so that it will be able to d-d-detect a monster’s soul so that they can g-g-grow with him.”  
Frisk held an amazed look on her face. “Alphys that sounds amazing! I’m sure you’ll be able to pull it off!” Frisk said confidently, making Alphys nervously laugh and blush.  
Undyne, who had stopped moping looked up at Frisk with curiosity. “How about you punk? What have you been doing lately?”

“Oh, just working and traveling around like always. Just making sure that monsters are treated as equals and are welcomed all around the world.” Frisk said simply, taking a sip of her drink. “Right now, we’re working on equal opportunity in education and careers for monsters and also social security, which is tricky, since monsters live for quite a while.”  
Both monsters stared at her with blank expressions “You say that like it’s no big deal!” Undyne yelled, Alphys nodded agreeing with her girlfriend.

“Y-y-yeah Frisk, you’re making a difference for all of us. You’re inspirational.” Alphys said with a smile.

“Thanks guys, I’ll keep doing my best.” Frisk said smiling at both of them. It was then that Mettaton caught her eye, the robot strutting over towards them with a platter with drinks on them.

“Sorry I took so long, had to finish some business with the next act.” Mettaton stated, passing the drinks.

“Oh yeah? Who's coming on next?” Frisk questioned.

“Ah I can’t tell you that right now dearie, you’ll have to just wait and see. Enjoy the show!” Mettaton winked before going off again making sure his other guests were tended to.  
Frisk scrunched her face impatiently, don’t get her wrong she loved surprises…it’s just the waiting that gets to her. She placed her face in her palm and messed with the cherry in her drink.  
It wasn’t long before the lights started to dim meaning a new act was coming on stage. Frisk straightened out immediately, getting her two friends to turn their attention to the stage as well.

Sans straightened out his hat and tie once more, trying to breathe steadily to calm his non-existent nerves. This is not one of his regular acts this is the act that mattered. He had to make this one count and try to call out to Frisk. Taking one more breath he put on his cool face and walked through the curtain, onto the stage with confidence.

The crowd began cheering, seeing one of the best performers come on stage. Alphys and Undyne's eyes grew while looking at the stage. “I thought you said this wasn’t one of his nights.” Undyne whispered at Alphys.

“I-I-It isn’t! I m-m-made sure. It was supposed to be Shyrin's night.” Alphys whispered/yelled back. Both monsters looked at Frisk with a worried look. The girl had no expression on her face but her eyes were locked on Sans. “Oh s-s-sweet delta rune, you think she’s okay??”

“I mean, would you be okay if your ex showed up on your night out to try and move on from them?” Undyne whispered bluntly.

“…g-good point.”

Sans soul pounded in his chest as he greeted his audience, waving at a few familiar faces. He felt Frisk's eyes drilling into him, he couldn’t tell if that was a good or a bad thing. He still continued his opening. “ sup everyone, bet you weren’t expectin' me tonight. sorry bout that, shyrin has fallen ill, so met had to call me on my day off to be here. thanks met.” He finished flatly calling out Mettaton.

“You’re welcome Darling!” Mettaton yelled out posing in the distance. The audience was laughing, already enjoying themselves, Frisk couldn’t help but chuckle herself.

“alright, so I know you all know me as a comedian and if ya don’t well…i’m a comedian.” Another round of chuckles filled the room. “it’s hard being one too, always gotta make up material and jokes to present and just hope that you stay on the stage long enough to finish.” The audience laughed again. Frisk looked like she was holding a few laughs, covering her face.

“but tonight, i don’t have to worry about that because i’m trying something new.” Sans' left eye and hand began to glow blue and yellow. He lifted up his hand to pull a mic and a tall stool from Nabstablook's booth in the back, placing the mic in front of his frame and the stool behind him. The action caused a bunch of ooo's and ahh's from the audience. “before you ask, no this ain’t a magic show…we’re on a budget here.” He said as he took a seat on the stool. Laughter rang the room again. 

“nah, i actually want to sing a song…now i know that i don’t have the vocal cords for it…but i’m hoping to reach out to someone special in the audience…” People started looking for said person. Frisk instantly froze up knowing it was probably her he was talking about, Undyne and Alphys looking at her but not saying a word. 

“you don’t have to look for them, they know who they are…and no it’s not you Drunk Bun.” The rabbit yelled “AWW!” making everyone laugh around her. “anyways, wish me luck and if you don’t like it, met will give everyone a refund at the end of the show.”

“WHAT!?” Mettaton shouted, dropping a full platter of drinks on the ground.

“yo napsta.” Sans called out nodding at the ghost in his DJ booth. A spotlight shined on Sans as he leaned into the microphone, he tilted his head down, making his eyes get covered by the shadow of his hat. The music started with the melody that seemed to have changed the mood of the room. Sans took a breath. 

“i've made mistakes…  
i could have treated you better”

Sans looked directly at Frisk, hurt portraying in his eyes. The woman locked eyes with the skeleton, her soul melting at his voice and gaze. 

“I let you get away…  
There goes my happily ever after”

Memories poured out the minds of Sans and Frisk as the melody flowed in the air. They both reminisced on their relationship, what went right and what went wrong.

“tell me why, why can't we try and start again?  
this can't be how our story ends”

Frisk was a determined human but for some reason when it came to Sans…she felt that she couldn’t heal him from his tormented past. She understood why he was so untrusting but she didn’t care. She only saw the good in him but it wasn’t enough.

“you're more than my girl, you're my best friend  
tell me you remember when  
oooh, I was your man and you were my girl  
it was you and me against the world,  
baby, ain't nobody gonna love me like the way you do  
and you ain't never gonna find a love like mine”

The audience was swaying to the music, holding up their table candles in the air. Alphys and Undyne were in shock as their jaws hung. Mettaton stopped services as well as Muffet and her spiders, both listening and enjoying Sans' performance. Frisk was still staring at the skeleton listening to every lyric, etching it into her soul.

“tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?  
'cause what we got's too good to say goodbye, goodbye”

Sans held his mic, taking it off the stand, not missing a single beat. He poured his feelings into every single note he carried. He wants to be together with Frisk but he let his past get a hold of him and destroyed their relationship. He wants to change and be better. If only he can get another chance with Frisk. This song will probably help him convey his soul to Frisk.

"yes, i'm still in love with you darling.  
i know you feel the same"

Sans winked at Frisk, a sly smile on his face. Frisk blushed, giving a shy smile back. Of course she still loved him, but should she give her relationship with Sans another shot? Will it be stronger now or will it fail again? 

"what’s the point of both of us being brokenhearted.  
i pray it’s never too late"

Frisk felt her soul boil with determination. Tears fell from her eyes as she came to a resolve. She wanted to give her and Sans another try. This time hopefully, they’ll make it work but they’ll have to take it slow. She needed to talk to him after his performance.

“tell me why, why can't we try and start again?  
this can't be how our story ends  
you’re more than my girl, you’re my best friend  
tell me you remember when  
oooh, I was your man and you were my girl  
it was you and me against the world,  
baby, ain't nobody gonna love me like the way you do  
and you ain't never gonna find a love like mine”  
tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?  
'cause what we got's too good to say goodbye, goodbye”

Sans powerful voice once again sung the chorus. Lights flashed from the audience's phones as they recorded and cheered. The song soon came to a close as Sans last note finished. The audience stood up clapping and whistling giving the skeleton a standing ovation. Sans looked a little awkward but shook it off, taking a bow.

“thanks, i'm glad y'all liked it. i feel like I got my point across.” He smiled, still keeping his gaze on Frisk. 

“see met? you had nothing to worry about.” He called out to Mettaton, who had resumed his service.

“Oh please, I knew you had to have something up your sleeve, otherwise I would’ve kicked you out…fabulously” He replied, posing for the crowd.

Sans shook his head a smirk on his face. He looked into the crowd to see Frisk again, her eyes were still on him. He took off his fedora and placed it on his ribcage, giving Frisk a soft smile. She blushed slightly but returned the smile, making Sans soul thump in his ribcage.

He addressed the crowd,“welp, again i'm sans and i got to go. good night.” With that, he took another bow and headed backstage as the crowd cheered once again. Mettaton took this moment to tell Napstablook to play some smooth background music and resumed service.

“W-w-wow that sure was something.” Alphys stated, facing Undyne and Frisk.

“Yeah I'll say! Who knew shorty could sing like that!?” Undyne said, taking another sip of her drink. 

“I t-thought he was just g-gonna pull out his trombone again.” Alphys said laughing, Undyne joining her, almost spilling her drink.

Both monsters then turned to Frisk, who still had a dazed look in her eyes. They looked at each other, seeing if they should interrupt her thoughts. Undyne decided to do it. “Uh punk? You okay?”

There was no response from the woman still stuck in her deep thoughts. She was still swooning over Sans' voice and the pure emotion on his face when he looked at her. 

Unknown to Frisk, the silence made Alphys panic, thinking Frisk was angry at her for making a mistake. “F-Frisk? I’m soooo s-sorry for that. I really d-didn’t know that Sans was p-performing tonight. It was supposed to be Shyrin because I know you love seeing her perform. I should have c-called Mettaton to make e-extra sure or maybe we should have g-gone somewhere else because there are many other p-places that are good and…” 

Alphys continued to ramble on.

Undyne smiled at how cute her dino girlfriend was and gave her a peck on the cheek, immediately stopping her constant rambling. The fish monster then placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder and shook her to get her attention. “Hey Frisk, snap out of it.”

Frisk jolted from her scaly friends touch and abandoned her thoughts for the moment. “Yes? What happened? Um…why is Alphys red?” she pointed out to Alphys who was mumbling and fiddling with her claws. Undyne looked over and smiled proudly.

“Oh she'll be fine.” She dismissed. “Anyways, you were out of it for a sec, what’s going on in that weird head of yours?” She asked, squinting her eyes as if trying to read Frisk’s mind.  
Frisk's cheeks turned slightly pink thinking of her answer. “I was thinking about Sans…and how he really wants to give us another shot…”

“*Gaaaaaaasp* are you considering it?” Alphys yelled, her embarrassment subsiding over the possibility that her favorite ship might be sailing once again. 

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “I think so…but I don’t know how to go about it. We ended off knowing why we couldn’t handle our relationship, what if we still can’t handle it?”  
“Well you won’t know unless you try…” said a soft voice. Frisk lifted her head up to meet Grillby's well polished glasses. He quietly continued “He still loves you dearly. He'll be able to see things clearer now than before. Don’t be afraid…plus...I’m running out of ketchup.” With that, the flame monster took their half drunken drinks and went back to his work space.  
“H-he’s right. Sans may be hard to r-read sometimes but I’m s-sure that you’re the only o-one who can.” Alphys stated.  
Undyne shook her head, agreeing with her girlfriend. “You should definitely go for it, you’re better together.” She said with a toothy grin.

Frisk couldn’t help but smile wildly as she picked up her phone and sent a text message to Sans. Undyne and Alphys squealed quietly together, happy to see their friend rekindle her relationship. Frisk turned to look at them, an embarrassed smile on her lips. “Um, guys…I’m sorry that I had to cut the night short but-“

“Don’t worry about it! Please go!” Undyne interrupted, urging the woman out of her seat.

“Thanks guys, I’ll call you later!” Frisk shouted as she dashed towards the door of the club, determination building in her soul.  
Frisk finally reached the outside of the club. It was still dark but the sky was lit up with stars. Frisk didn’t notice however, since she was looking around her surroundings to find Sans, dodging other people who were trying to find their way back to their cars or homes. She kept walking away from the crowd so that she can rest on the corner of the street. It was then she caught a figure out of the corner of her eyes. Her soul fluttered at the familiar figure and noticed right away that it was Sans.  
The skeleton was just leaning on the wall of the building, his hat on top of his head, slightly covering his eyes. He had his phone in his hand but immediately placed it in his pocket knowing that Frisk was there. He turned his head to her and pushed off the building so he can walk to her. His soul pounded in his ribcage finally seeing her beauty up close, her big green eyes gazing at him.

They looked at each for a moment before Sans held out his hand to Frisk, gesturing that she should take it. Frisk took his hand, gently entwining their fingers. 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Definitely.” She said, a determined look in her eyes.  
The skeleton smiled happily at her, building up his magic in order to teleport the both of them to their destination.

They both disappear, their night continuing elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, could you please leave a comment and a kudos so I'll know to continue. Thanks!
> 
> Stay Creative!  
> Sorarose~


End file.
